


Lost But Found

by edenforjungwon



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Minor Angst, but he's just adding to jungwon's stress, he did not turn from a cat into a human, jay is not a shape shifter, jungwon has a cat named jay, jungwon is just dumb, jungwon said fuck and jay said shit once, oh and jay lowkey looks like jungwon's cat, rated t for cursing, sunoo is there for moral support, sunwon besties, the angst is because of jay, you guess which jay ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenforjungwon/pseuds/edenforjungwon
Summary: Jungwon lost his cat, and a boy with the same name appeared at his doorstep.spoiler alert : his cat did not turn into a human.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Lost But Found

**Author's Note:**

> let's just pretend both jay and jungwon are not allergic to cats :)) they said they're allergic to cats but i _refuse_ to let cat jaywon supremacy die

"So you're telling me, you lost Jay." The other side of the line was quiet as Jungwon let out an exasperated sigh. "How did you even lost him? Your cat somehow managed to open the door on its own and escaped?" Sunoo couldn't help but to laugh at the absurdity and Jungwon whined, grabbing his hair in frustration.

Jay, an orange tabby that Jungwon had for more than 2 years, sneaked out of the apartment when the door was left ajar. Jungwon was moving his things into the new place and he had made the mistake to let Jay out of his carrier first thing – the feline was begging to be let out and Jungwon loved him too much to not listen to him, he _knew_ better than to fall for that cunning little shit.

"Jay has never been here before, what if he got lost and can't find his way back home?" Jungwon was close to crying, his breath unstable as he struggled to hold back his tears. He had run out the moment he realised Jay wasn't in the room anymore (he didn't know how long had Jay been gone and the thoughts scared him) and looked through everywhere around the block, even the boxes that were left beside the trash can outside the apartment, but Jay was nowhere to be found.

"Okay now, don't cry on me. Jay will return if he wanted to. And if he didn't return by tomorrow, then we'll put on a missing poster for him, okay?" Jungwon nodded even though Sunoo couldn't see him and hung up the call. He dragged his feet back to his apartment with a heavy heart while bearing a tiny hope that Jay would miraculously appear by his legs on his way back, but alas, disappointment fell upon him.

Jungwon sat in the middle of the living room in silent, before taking out all of Jay's toys from the box, and laid it across the floor in front of the door like a spell. He wasn't sure if this would work, but he was willing to try.

While he was arranging the things in his room, he heard the sound of the door rattling. _Did the spell work?_ And without a second thought, he rushed out to the front door, heart giddy with excitement, and swung the door opened.

"Jay!"

But he froze in his place, his smile slowly dropping when instead of a certain orange cat, a boy who looked a bit older than him, stood in front of him. The boy had an equally confused look on his face.

"How did you know my name?"

-

Sunoo let out a wheeze. Jungwon's eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown as he poked through the cake with his fork with more force than necessary. Sunoo grabbed his hand to stop him and Jungwon sent him a glare with his mouth stuffed with cakes. Asking Sunoo out for tea was a bad, _bad_ idea.

"You met your housemate for the first time today," Sunoo bit down a laugh, "and the first thing you asked was how did he becomes a human?" 

Jungwon groaned and slammed his head down on the table, earning a few surprised glances from people around them. Sunoo looked at them apologetically. "Fuck, how would I know my housemate has the same name as my cat?"

Funny, they even have similar hair colour. Not helping that his housemate was donned in an orange coat like he meant to dress up as his cat. Anyone would have thought his cat somehow turned into a human. _Yeah, no_ , Sunoo deadpanned.

It was embarrassing to say the least. Jungwon had left the apartment on the spur of the moment when his housemate barked a laugh followed by a 'what?'. 

He was only a few steps out of the door when he suddenly realized that he had nothing on him. With a clenched jaw, he hurriedly retreated to get his phone, wallet, and keys – under his housemate's stare. His cheeks gradually became even redder with every second that passed by.

"Wear a jacket, it's cold out there." Jungwon jolted in surprise before registering the fact that his housemate was talking to him. Of course, who else was in here?

"You didn't plan on going out in just that right?" His housemate gestured towards him and Jungwon momentarily forgot he was only in a sweatshirt. He grabbed his jacket and dashed past his housemate, out of the apartment, with the boy chuckling behind him.

Jungwon winced at the memory. "I'm not going back. I'll move out if I had to. I don't wanna see him again." 

Except, he _did_ go back to the apartment.

It was a bit past 6 when he arrived outside his apartment. He put his ear against the door to listen to any movements inside the apartment. If people didn't know better, they would have thought Jungwon was trying to break into someone's apartment (During broad daylight? Not really, but people don't usually rob at this hour).

Jungwon still had his ear against the door when he met eyes with his neighbour, a woman around her mid-30s, who lived a few doors away, and the woman looked like she was a few seconds away to call the cops on him judging from the way she was holding her phone. Honestly, Jungwon wouldn't blame her, he did look like he was about to rob someone's home.

While maintaining the eye contact with his neighbour, Jungwon keyed in the passcode for the apartment with a straight face, and the door opened with a sound. Jungwon sent her a smile before entering _his_ apartment.

The nervousness came a few seconds later as the reason why he loathed the idea of coming back came rushing to him and he quickly scanned through the room to search for any signs of human being. Until he spotted his housemate curled up on the couch in a deep slumber.

He slowly tiptoed towards the couch and squatted beside his sleeping housemate. Jay's (the housemate, not the cat) dark eyebrows were pulled together in a frown, cheek pressed flat against the pillow with a pout on his lips. Jungwon wouldn't lie, his housemate in some way did look like his cat, probably the way both of them have a permanent scowl etched on their faces.

Then all of the sudden, Jay opened his eyes, staring back at Jungwon, which the latter blinked in surprise.

"You didn't really think I'm your cat right?" 

Jay suddenly voiced and Jungwon yelped, losing his balance and falling backwards, the back of his head coming in contact with the table behind him. The sharp pain sent tears pricking his eyes as he held the throbbing part.

"Shit!" Jay mumbled, hand resting on top of Jungwon's on his head while Jungwon whimpered in pain.

In the end, Jungwon nursed his throbbing head with an ice pack that Jay rushed out to buy. Jungwon was just a little bit touched – not a lot since Jay laughed at him when he cried a bit because of the pain.

But he wasn't that mad at Jay anymore since Jay had the courtesy to make dinner for both of them despite Jungwon's questionable behavior earlier. 

Jungwon sat on the stool and swung his legs back and forth as he watched Jay's diligent back.

"How did you know I have a cat?" Jungwon asked. Maybe it was the several embarrassing incidents under one day that helped them skipped through the awkward getting-known-each-other part, but Jungwon decided to just fuck it.

"The cat's toys in front of the door? I put them away in a box cause I keep tripping over them. Or do you want me to put it back to its original place so you can summon your cat?"

Jungwon opened his mouth but there were no words coming out, so he was left gaping like a fish. Frankly, he didn't know how to answer that. Jay chuckled at his silence as he turned around to grin at him. Jay's eyebrows, which looked angry most of the time, relaxed and Jay, Jungwon noted, radiated warmth.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back after that. I went out to buy groceries because I wanted to make dinner for you but I accidentally fall asleep while waiting for you."

Jungwon let out an inaudible 'oh' as he felt his heart stuttered inside his chest, the tips of his ears burning brightly. A small smile crept up his face when he noticed the blush slightly tinting Jay's cheeks. 

He could feel something shifted in the air between them.

The unspoken feelings lingered for a long time, but both of them knew, deep down, hearts were moved.

Jungwon tried to convince himself that he liked Jay just because he looked like his cat, _his_ Jay. And he wouldn't admit aloud that having Jay as his housemate was more than anything he had bargained for.

(The next morning, Jungwon opened the rattling front door and his cat walked in like he didn't just went missing for the whole day yesterday.

"Jay!"

The feline, Jay, meowed as a response and at the same time, his housemate, Jay, called back from the kitchen as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna show you guys my cat (read : little shit) too but i don't know how to put picture in here. anyways, feel free to shout at me about jaywon on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/edenforjungwon)!


End file.
